Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is the 18th episode in production and chronological airing order in Season 2 of Jared & Friends. This is the very first Valentine's Day special for the franchise. Plot Valentine's Day is fast approaching for Jared and the gang. Especially Jared, who's making a special card for his imaginary girlfriend, Isabela Moner, not to mention he's also thinking about his real world crush, Madeline MacGowan. Especially the existence of The Magic School Bus, due to his thinking of its first encounter. So, Jared makes a beautiful valentine for Maddy, but before she can say thank you, he always runs and hides, until, later in the week, she finds him and happily thanks for the card and smooches him on the cheek, leaving a little lip-mark. And come Sunday, Jared-Bela's date becomes a huge success, as well as the others! So don't miss out on the gang's supertastic Valentine preparations! Cast * Jared * Isabela Moner * Madeline Macgowan * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Antwaun Steel/Josh Martin/Alan Bruce) (Voice: Dean Wendt/Jared/TBA) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux/Jennifer Kendall) (Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson) (Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Jeff Ayers/Adam Brown/Jerad Harris) (Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Jay Jay * Tracy * Snuffy * Herky * Digit (Voice: Gilbert Gottfried) * Monique (Cree Cicchino) * Jace Norman * Kira Kosarin * Jack Griffo * Jade Pettyjohn * Ms. Frizzle (Voice: Lily Tomlin/Carol Farabee) * Liz Songs # J&F Theme # Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Be My Valentine (Joe Phillips version)) # I Just Can't Wait! # What Should I Do? # What Shall We Make Today? # The Barney Bag (Live in NYC-esque) # The Story of Cupid (Topsy Turvy Tea parody) # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # If All the Raindrops (Be My Valentine (Joe Phillips version)) # The Rainbow Song (Be My Valentine (Joe Phillips version)) # It's Snowing # Best of Friends # You're So Beautiful (90's Version) (Empire) # The Jared-Bela Song # Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Be My Valentine (Joe Phillips version)) (Reprise) # I Love You (Standard J&F Version/Be My Valentine, Love Barney) Trivia/Notes * This is the very first Valentine's Day Special in the J&F franchise (except for Jared, Jovana, & the Lover Weed, but technically it isn't really considered a full-on Valentine's Day special) * The card Jared makes for Isabela was based off of Raven's card from the That's So Raven Season 2 episode, Hearts & Minds * This episode shows Jared still has feelings for Maddy * The big tires the Magic School Bus acquires are similar to Meets the Rot Squad *This is the second time Jared & Maddy kiss, even though she kissed him on the cheek *This was featured on many DVDs, most notably the Mission: Maddy Saga and the DVD with the same name *The recording for Best of Friends is from the Perfectly Platinum CD, but it has Jared and Maddy's voices, dubbing Baby Bop and Amorita's voices, as well as Barney's vocals. This version was used in the J&F soundtrack *This episode, along with Generation: Jared and a few others, like A Real World Girl for Jared & The Good, The Bad, & The Maddy, prove that Maddy might have a crush on Jared *There was originally a funny subplot involving Jace and Monique but it was scrapped, as it didn't make any sense for many reasons *The rendition used for I Love You uses the usual Season 4-6 style but to fit the Valentine feel of the episode, it is also mixed in with the rendition from Be My Valentine, Love Barney * Category:J&F episodes Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:J&F Books Category:Focusing on Madeline Category:J&F stuff focusing on Isabela Moner Category:Focusing on Madeline Macgowan Category:Focusing on the Magic School Bus Category:Focusing on the D3 Category:Mission: Maddy saga Category:Romance Episodes Category:Love Episodes